younghungryfandomcom-20200215-history
Young
Young & Ferris Wheel is the seventh episode in season 2 of Young & Hungry.http://www.imdb.com/title/tt4371202/?ref_=ttep_ep6. It premiered May 6, 2015. Plot When Josh is looking for a special gift for Shauna, Gabi thinks she has a great idea and goes behind Josh's back to make it happen. But Gabi is horrified when her grand plan leads to an awkward reunion for Josh. And Elliot is afraid to fall asleep in front of his new boyfriend, so he asks Yolanda to watch him sleep to make sure he doesn't do anything embarrassing. Episode Summary The episode starts with Gabi waking up and coming into the kitchen and there's Sofia making breakfast that smells likes garbbage. Sofia told her she made beakfast for her because she knows how hard is it since her mother passed away. She also told her she put 20 dolars in their Julia Child jar where they are raising money for a trip she always wanted. Gabi then said that breakfast is the most important meal of the day not your last and thens he offered to make breakfast for Sofia and herself. Later on Gabi went to work where Elliot was telling her to give him more coffee because he hasn't slept for two days because of his wild sex with Alan. Josh comes downstairs and tells Elliot and Gabi that he has to think of an amazing gist for Shauna because she is getting honored by an journalist association. Then he said "ferris wheel" and Gabi thought he was saying he is rich and he cna buy it but he said that that's the weirdest place he had sex at. Shauna entered the room and said she can beat him and said that it's her daughter's seventh birthday in the bouncy house with a clown. Josh then asked her surprisely that if she has another kid and Shauna said that a 25- year old daughter Danielle, she also added she doesn't talk about her much cause they haven't spoken in years. After Shauna left Gabi told Josh the perfect gift would be to get Shauna and her daughter together again. Meanwhile Elliot was telling Yolanda that he can't sleep in front of Alan cause he's afraid he'll do something embarassing in fornt of him. Then he and Yolanda made a deal they will sleep next to each other and she'll watch if he does anything embarassing. Back at the kitchen Gabi told Josh she found Danielle and she's coming over to see Shauna. Josh was surprised and mad. Suddenly the door bell reng and it was Danielle. Shauna came downstairs and she saw her and they quickly decided they will forgive each other and be in their lives agin. Meanwhile Josh is freaking out when he sees Danielle. While Shauna and he daughter are hugging Josh tells Gabi that Danielle is the girl he had sex on ferris wheel with. Gabi told him she probably won't remember but Danielle does remember. Later in the evening they all have dinner together. When Shauna and Gabi went to clean the plates Josh and Danielle stayed alone and Danielle told Josh that she loves him. At Elliot's apartment Yolanda was about to sleep there to so she can watch him and see if he doesn something embarassing in his sleep. Hours later Gabi came back to Josh's but she saw clothes on the floor and she thought Josh is sleeping with Danielle and she came into his bedroom where he was actually with Shauna and Gabi accidentlly tells her not knowing it was her. Shauna then leaves Josh forever. On the end Elliot and Alan see they were both scared of sleeping in front of each other and they they just relaxed. Cast Main Cast Guest Cast *Kylie Minogue as Shauna *Abbie Cobb as Danielle *Bryan Safi as Alan Lowenstein Dishes *Chicken and waffles *Cupcakes Production *Table-read was on February 15, 2015. *Filming started on February 16, 2015. *Filming wrapped on February 20, 2015 with a live audience taping.https://twitter.com/SCBirdy/status/569002207539888128 Locations *San Francisco **Sofia and Gabi's apartment **Josh's apartment **Ellliot's house Trivia *Elliot's crazies sex location was bedroom floor. *Josh's craziest sex location was in ferris wheel at a wedding. *Shauna's crazies sex location was in bounc house on her daughter's 7 birthday with a clown. *Josh finds out Shauna has a 25-year old daughter Danielle. *Josh and Danielle had sex in the derris wheel. *Elliot thinks he does embarassing stuff while sleeping that's why he doesn't want to sleep in front of Alan, his new boyfriend. *Shauna got a "call" from Anderson Cooper. *Danielle loves Josh. *Shauna leaves Josh forever. Music Featured *"I Like That" by Shridha and Sidh Solanki (theme song) Quotes TBA Transcript Gallery |-|Promotional= 6j.jpg 66h.jpg 666ki.jpg Uio.jpg Uuj.jpg Uuukl.jpg Uuuukl.jpg Uuuuu.jpg Uuuuuug.jpg Uuuuuuuu.jpg Uuuuuuuuu.jpg |-|Behind the Scenes= Žq.jpg Qqp.jpg Qqqqz.jpg Qqqđ.jpg Qqqqqdt.jpg Qqqqqqb.jpg Qqqqqqqh.jpg Qqqqqqqqg.jpg Qqqqqqqqqh.jpg Qqqqqqqqqqj.jpg Rh.jpg Rrh.jpg Zk.jpg Rrrrg.jpg Rrrrrg.jpg Rrrrrrz.jpg Qg.jpg Qqqqqh.jpg Qqqqh.jpg Qqg.jpg Navigational References Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Upcoming Episodes